Clinical research in pediatric disorders is essential to ensure advances in the management, prognosis and quality of life of infants, children and adolescents with these problems. The goals are (1) to foster a program in hypothesis-driven, expert clinical research in pediatric gastroenterology and nutrition, (2) to mentor young clinicians in pediatric gastroenterology and nutrition research, and (3) to promote ongoing interactions and collaborations with clinical investigators. To achieve these goals, current projects and future investigations of gastrointestinal and nutrition problems in pediatric patients will be conducted by trainees at various levels under the guidance and supervision of Dr. Heyman and his collaborators. Studies involving pediatric patients with inflammatory bowel disease (Crohn's disease and ulcerative colitis), HIV infection, familial adenomatous polyposis syndrome (with FAP gene mutations), ichthyosis erythrodermas with poor nutrition, and gastroesophageal reflux disease are currently ongoing or planned utilizing the facilities and staffs of the Pediatric Gastroenterology/Nutrition Clinics and the Pediatric Clinical Research Center at the University of California, San Francisco (UCSF). A cohort study is in the planning stage to determine whether nutrition advice promotes improved long-term outcomes in eating behaviors and health status (e.g., micronutrient adequacy; and growth parameters). The overriding objective of this proposal is to motivate and inspire young clinicians embarking on careers focused on clinically oriented research. Pediatric gastroenterology trainees will be instructed in the proper conduct of perspective randomized controlled clinical trials in infants, children, and adolescents. Trainees will also participate in didactic courses covering clinical trial design and procedure, protocol writing, data management, and ethical considerations. This award will enhance the applicant's ability to devote more time to research- related activities, and to provide guidance and instruction for trainees advancing towards productive scientific careers.